


To Have a Chance

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: Donquixote Sister [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Violence, cursing, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: *This work is independent of the previous story in this series*I was two when I first realized where exactly Id been reincarnated.The One Piece Universe.And of all things I could have been born as, I was a Celestial Dragon!
Series: Donquixote Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	To Have a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> My name is Sister.

My first memories are of people I no longer see. Their faces were smiling. But there was something weird about them. I remembered from my past life the way people smiled. How it didn't always mean they were happy. In fact, it could be the opposite.

  
Forced. That's what the smiles were. They never left their faces. Never changed. If they ever slipped, only fear was visible in their eyes.

  
Then there was Mother. She smiled for real. She'd coo at me and nuzzle my nose with hers. I'd giggle in my tiny baby way and she'd smile even wider.

Then there was Father. His mustache had been my favorite thing in the world. Between the cringes of pain, as I pulled to hard on his whiskers, there'd be smiles and laughter.

  
Yep. I was Daddy and Momma's little girl. Perks of remembering everything from a previous life. I knew how to turn on the charm.

  
I was two when I first realized where exactly I'd been reincarnated.  
The One Piece Universe.

And of all things I could have been born as, I was a Celestial Dragon!

  
My first thought after this realization was as follows;

  
_I'm in the One Piece universe... I am a Celestial Dragon... I am hated by all... Feared by most... I wont make any genuine friends, ever, because people will always want things from me... Fuck! I need to start training like right now!!!_

I then proceeded to do little push ups. Which amused my parents greatly. I, however, felt no such amusement.

And this was the reason why.  
My parents are Donquixote Homing and Donquixote Hana, formerly known as Utsukushī Hana. My parents are Doflamingo and Rosinante's parents. Or, more accurately, will be.

  
I remember the moment my Mother told me she was pregnant. I was three. Mother and I were playing with our hair, me doing hers and she doing mine. My hair is a shade of blonde in between hers and Father's. She looked into my Hazel eyes and told me I was going to make a wonderful big sister. My tiny brain took a moment to process what she had said. I decided to act as a three year old would and become worried that they wouldn't love me as much with another baby around. My Mother laughed in that I-find-this-silly-but-I'm-still-concerned way. She reassured me that their love for me would never go away.

Internally, I didn't know how to react to this news. So, I decided all I could do was wait. The following year, when I was 4, my Mother had given birth to her second child.

  
The day my brother was born was surreal. I had hidden and watched the entire time. Birth was nothing I hadn't seen before. When the little boy was out of my Mother, his cries filled the room. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Everything in the world faded away. All I saw was him.

  
 _He's so small._ Was my first coherent thought.

In my mind Doflamingo was larger then life. The Heavenly Demon. Jerk extraordinaire.

He was not small. Helpless. Crying.

  
That day, **my** little brother's day of birth, my purpose in this life became known to me. I was here to give this boy a chance. A chance to go through all the shit his life was going to throw at him and come out of it happy. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. Except him.

  
When he had been cleaned up and given back to my Mother, I immediately went into the room. I demanded to hold him as only befitting of a Celestial Dragon. If I was gonna play this part, I was gonna commit.

  
He was given to me. I held him how your supposed to without being told, to the surprise of the adults. And I may be only 4 but, I'm a 4 year old who does push ups and other exercises every day. No way in hell was I gonna be a weakling. Holding 6 lbs. with both arms was nothing. And yet... as he laid there, nestled in my arms... he had felt so heavy.

  
As I held my baby brother I said "Doflamingo."

I hadn't realized I'd said the name out loud till my Mother said. "Haha! Is that his name then?" I looked up at her and then at my Father, who had joined us. I presented the child to him.

"Doflamingo!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Oh? Very well then. Welcome my son. Donquixote Doflamingo."

  
That night I laid with Doflamingo, watching him sleep. His little round belly going up and down. So peaceful. Dam. Who knew this kid would look so cute?

A thought struck my head and I couldn't help the wicked grin that split over my face.

I had thought, _Ill be there for you no matter what kiddo. But, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna embarrass you occasionally for my own amusement. I have to be a good sister after all._

  
A memory from my life before comes to mind. A song that once reassured me when I was frightened. It made me feel loved.

  
_Don't fret dear brother your sister is here. Protecting you from all that you fear._

_For tonight at least, sleep safe in my arms, protected from all harm._

_And if any nightmares should threaten your slumber, tell Sister and Ill send them packing with my wrath of thunder._

_Good night little brother, I am right here. Singing this lullaby for you to hear. Sleeeeepp... My Love... Sleeeeep. Sleeeeep._

...........

  
Starting the morning after Doflamingo was born, I redoubled my efforts. Training for longer. Reading more. I demanded nothing but, nutritious foods and ate as much as my stomach could handle.

Everyday, I would spend time with Doffy

Rosinante was born two years later. Dear kind Rosi.

Now here we are. Life has been great for our family. "Sister! Play Sister!" is a constant chant in our house. The boys have always found it hard to say my given name. So, they just call me Sister. Funny enough even my parents started calling me that, rather then my name, after Rosinante started doing it too. Frankly, I love it!

Some nights, as I lay with my arms around my brothers, I think of the future. I can't help but, prepare myself for the shit that is to come. Especially, on my brother's birthdays. To me, they are a count down. Not up.

I silently wonder if that will ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Meaning of Hana's maiden name: Beautiful Flower
> 
> May continue to edit.


End file.
